Ghost
by CountessElizabethCathery
Summary: A spirit prevents Watanuki from getting sleep. Doumeki finds a way to keep the other teen from worrying about the spirit in the room. First xxxHOLiC fanfiction. Please read and review. Yaoi. RATED M WARNING INSIDE.


Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHOLiC or any of the characters.

Authors Note: This is my first xxxHOLiC fic ever. I'm currently on episode 10 of season two and am simply in love with the Doumeki Watanuki pairing. So I've decided to write a light yaoi fic, to test the waters.

WARNING: yaoi. Homosexual relation between two males. TeenxTeen. Not-quite-consensual petting.

* * *

><p>Chapter one: <em>Ghost in the corner, hero by my back.<em>

He never wanted to ask for help. Couldn't ask for help. Not from him. He was his rival…. Right? Watanuki didn't like Doumeki. He was a rival! Watanuki knew that secretly Doumeki wanted to go after Hemawari just to spite him. Why else would he always be there when Watanuki was trying to express himself to the lovely girl? Of course after those spiteful thoughts entered his head that nasty little voice in the back of his mind began whispering to him. _But doesn't Hemawari want Doumeki to go after her? She's always inviting him along or leaving you alone with him. _He'd quickly shake away those thoughts. There was no way Hemawari would be interested in a jerk like Doumeki, that was just preposterous. But despite not liking Doumeki he could no longer say he hated him. The archer had some find qualities, like the fact that he warded away spirits. So, yeah, even if he did ruin his life, Doumeki was in away a good influence on the _space _around him.

These thoughts and circular musing ran through Watanuki's wide awake mind as he lay on his right side, right arm curled under his pillow, left arm drawn to his chest, hand gripping at the pillows corner. His blue eyes were wide as he starred unmoving towards the upper corner of the room. He'd been laying like that for several hours. He cursed his misfortune for waking in the middle of the night in search of a more comfortable position. If he hadn't rolled over he never would have spotted the _thing _hovering in the corner. It was so unnerving with its shifting black and gray foggy form and red and yellow eyes. _'Those eyes… they're starring right at me. No mistaking it.' _He twitched as he heard the bunk above him creak slightly as the other teen rolled over in his sleep. Was that why the ghost hadn't moved from he corner? Was it become Doumeki was sleeping on he bunk above him? Was the archer capable of warding off spirits even when asleep? He blinked as he heard a soft groan from the other teen, the bunk creaking again, and a few seconds later the other teen hopping down, landing almost silently on the carpeted floor. He yawned and rubbed his hip before walking out of Watanuki's sight. _'Oh no, he's leaving! Crap, crap, crap, crap!' _He began sweating profusely. He swallowed, his mouth having gone dry, his throat feeling chapped. _'Damn it Doumeki you jerk!' _He cursed mentally as the corners of his eyes stung. _'Why couldn't you have waited to get a drink or pee till morning!' _His thoughts were cut off and he whimpered as the ghost fluttered downward and forward slightly.

As the ghost fluttered slowly, but ever so steadily closer, Watanuki scooted back slightly. He began trembling horribly, knuckles going white as tears stung the corner of his eyes. The ghost picked up speed, looming over him in his horrified state. _'I'm going to die!' _with a small strangled sound of distress he scooted back again but realized that something lifted up the blanket from behind and then suddenly he was met with a very solid body. He yelped but couldn't role over as an arm wrapped around his middle, holding him firmly in place. He felt warm breath ghost against his ear. "Is something there?"

'_What the hell Doumeki! Why are you in my bed!' _But despite thinking the angry thoughts, he was in fact to horrified to do more than nod his head against the pillow, eyes wide as he stared at the ghost looming over the bed.

"O-oh God…Doumeki it's right there!" he squeaked quietly, but desperately, a violent tremble racking down his spine. He yelped again as he was suddenly pulled so violently back that he rolled onto then over the other teen, now facing the space between the bed and the wall, Doumeki, back now to the ghost. He blinked, a little surprised at what had just happened when he felt that warm breath ghost against his ear again.

"Don't look at it. Don't focus on it."

"B-b-but it's there! I know it's there." His voice trembled violently. He felt Doumeki's hold tighten ever so slightly.

"Just ask for help."

Watanuki whimpered, closing his eyes firmly trying not to let his panic over come him, even though it was a little late for that.

"H-h…please help me Do-Doumeki." He stuttered quickly. His eyes snapped open and a look of surprise crossed his face as he felt himself pulled flush against the other teen, knees being forced up as the other teen curled his own knees under him, arms wrapping tightly around his chest and stomach.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe."

A flurry of mixed emotions encased Watanuki as he lay facing the wall. Why did he suddenly feel so much safer wrapped in Doumeki's arms? And what was up with that pledge of protection? He tucked his chin down to his chest. Why did it make him feel…_wanted._

For a little while Watanuki felt safe, but very confused. He was lost in his own thoughts. But the calm was ruined when the persistent and pesky spirit shot up from under the bed, between the wall and Watanuki. Before the spastic teenager could so much as scream the arms wrapped around him moved swift like lightening. A hand clamped over his eyes, the other holding him firmly in place. He whimpered. "D-d-did you s-see it?" He whimpered quietly. The taller teen shifted behind him and made an affirmative sound. Ever since Doumeki sacrificed half of his eye he was sometimes able to see what Watanuki saw.

"Don't pay it any attention. Out of sight out of mind."

"I-I-it doesn't work like that!"

Watanuki was trembling. The spirit wouldn't come any closer due to Doumeki's presence, but he knew it was there. Only six inches away, starring at him. Longing to do who knows what. Just because he couldn't see it didn't mean he could just ignore it. He _knew _it was there. He _knew_ it wanted _him._

Doumeki, having covered up the other teens eyes could no longer see the spirit, but he could feel a slight chill in the air, telling him it was still there. He felt the smaller teen trembling against him, his breathing shallow and labored due to fright. He was tired. He wanted to go to sleep, but he knew he needed to protect Watanuki. The smaller teen though loud, obnoxious and _extremely_ annoying held a certain part of Doumeki's heart. Were they friends? No. Were they companions? No. Would they kill each other? Despite there being doubts, Doumeki believed the answer to be no. But even if they weren't friends or companions or anything else, he knew they needed each other. Yuuko knew something, but Doumeki wasn't willing to ask. Not yet at least. But doubt and uncertainty be damned he thought. He shifted again.

The trembling Watanuki let out a slight gasp when the hand held firmly against his stomach slid lower to the hem of his pajama bottoms. He tensed and began squirming slightly. "D-D-doum-meki! What… what the hell do you think you are doing?" He let out a squeaking whimper as the larger hand slid further down and felt him through his pants. Why was Doumeki touching him there! He gasped as the other teens large hand cupped him. Heat immediately pooled in the junction between his thighs; The beginning of an erection following only a moment later. "S-stop it! DOUMEKI!" He yelped loudly as the hand began rubbing him causing his member to stiffen and grow. He whimpered. Oh god it did feel good. Damn is teenage hormones! The air would feel good!

Doumeki ignored the other boys pleas and continued. He could feel the heat pooling between the others thighs and the hardening of his length. He had to admit his own stomach was feeling a bit warm at the mere thought that he was in fact touching Watanuki. It was a strange complex thought. He never viewed himself as homosexual. Perhaps he was bisexual? He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He could ponder over his sexuality at a later time. He ran his hand back up to the hem of the others cotton pajama bottoms. His fingers grazed the smooth skin that appeared between pajama top and bottom. "N-no…p-please…don't…D-Doumeki."

He shifted, his leg sliding up to slightly spread the other teens, his lips hovering near the others ear.

"You aren't scared anymore are you?"

Watanuki started slightly as the words were breathed against the shell of his ear. He blinked behind the others hand, his lashes catching slightly on the other teens palm. He wasn't scared anymore-or at least not because of a lurking spirit. He wasn't even really scared of Doumeki, he still felt safe. And yet, he was scared. But of what? Of the unknown? Of what it meant? If anything. He stilled and grew quiet. "B-be gentle." he breathed out softly. As he felt the slightly calloused fingers slide beneath the hem of his pants he inhaled sharply. No one had ever touched him between his legs before. He'd only done it a few times and the idea of someone else touching him was frightening, and yet it seemed to only excite him more.

Doumeki slipped his hand down into the other teens pants and boxers. He let his fingers travel the rough patch of no doubt black pubic hair till he found the straining erection. He wrapped his long fingers around the shaft, being careful not to clutch to tightly. The hiccupping mewling sound that escaped the other male made the archers stomach do an odd summersault. Watanuki felt different than him. His length was smoother, narrower where Doumeki's was thicker and a bit tougher in texture. He spooned the other teen. "Try to be quiet." He whispered as he began moving his hand up and down the others shaft. Soft mewling sounds, whimpers and moans escaped the other teen who gravely tried to silence himself with his hands. But Doumeki had a feeling even if he tried to be quiet, he would fail. He let his fingers travel up the underside of the teens length till his fingers grazed the sensitive spot right beneath the head.

"AaaaaAAAAH D-DOUMEKI!"

The larger teen sighed as he continued touching the other male.

"Moron."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I did say it was <em>light yaoi. Not a lot of detail sexual-wise in this one-shot. I'm just testing out my skills with these two, see how I handle them. I think its okay. I'm sure I'll improve with these two the more I write them. I'd like to know what you think. Please leave a review and let me know. <em>


End file.
